School Oneshot
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: This is my school Oneshot it has 3 of my OC's in it and a bit of SQ please enjoy


**Hey everyone I am doing a one shot hope you like it :) I do not own OUAT and it contains rape and abuse and murder so if you don't like it don't read it. (No this didn't happen to me)**

 **Teachers and their subjects**

 **Cora- Principal & Spanish – Mrs Mills  
Regina- English –Miss Mills  
Emma- PE – Miss Swan  
Mal- Art – Miss Fire  
Cruella- Drama – Mrs De Vill  
Ursula- Marine – Mrs De Vill  
Ingrid- Math - Miss White  
Ruby- dance- Miss Lucas  
Rumple- History – Mr Gold  
Belle- Liberian- Miss French  
Mary Margaret- music – Mrs Blanchard  
David - Science – Mr Blanchard **

**I will be using 3 of my OC's in this story as well just so you know their names are Fenix (who will be adopted be Cora), Izzy (who will be Emma's younger cousin) and last but not least Crissy (who will be Cruella's niece) this will be in Fenix's POV**

Fenix woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door.

"Fenix dear, it's time to get up and get ready for collage" Cora called through the door.

"Okay I will be down soon" Fenix called back. Half the year has already gone; she had a quick shower, and then put on her makeup which consisted of her famous red lipstick. She picked out her outfit the night before it's a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels. She made her way down stairs where she saw, Cora sitting at the table with Regina and Maleficent (Regina's best friend)

"Look who is awake" Cora smiled. Fenix couldn't help but chuckle

"So are you ready to start collage again today?" Regina asked

"Umm I think so?" Fenix said biting her lip.

"I bet you're nervous" Mal laughed

"Well sort of yeah, but at least I'll have Crissy and Izzy with me" Fenix smiled as she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.

"So are you hopefully going to get a girlfriend by the end of the year" Regina smirked Fenix couldn't help but blush. Cora looked over at Fenix with a raised eyebrow.

"What about you, are you going to finally asked Miss Swan out" Fenix smirked this time it was Regina's turn to blush.

"Okay am I missing something here?" Cora huffed

"That both your daughters are gay" Maleficent chuckled. *that laugh* Fenix thought and then started blushing.

"Oh I knew Fenix was gay that's not hard to tell" Cora smirked

"Hey" Fenix laughed and playfully hit Cora on the arm.

"But I never thought I would see the day that Regina was gay" Cora said with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop making a big deal out of it" Regina sighed

"You know Fenix I would be careful I know who you have a crush on and I can easily tell her" Regina smirked. Fenix couldn't help but gasp and blush.

"Oh that's so cute who is it" Mal squealed

"Sorry Mal I can't tell you but you do know her" Regina smirked. Fenix ended up throwing her toast at Regina which landed on her face.

"Oh you little" Regina growled and went to throw a piece at Fenix when Maleficent interrupted.

"So Fenix what are you going to be doing after collage?" Mal asked

"Well I want a year break and then maybe become an actress or a model or something I'm not 100% sure yet" Fenix smiled

"Oh wow sounds like you are going to have a lot on your plate" Maleficent laughed Fenix couldn't help but smile.

"We should get going" Cora interrupted

"Okay" Fenix said as she cleared her plate off the table and ran to brush her teeth and grab her bag.

"That crush she has, she has it bad doesn't she" Cora sighed asking Regina.

"Yeah she does" Regina said biting her lip.

Maleficent couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"Why am I always left out on the gossip" Maleficent pouted

"Ready" Fenix smiled

They all nodded and off they went. When they got to the school Cora went to principal's office. Maleficent and Regina made their way to the teacher's lounge Fenix followed close behind them.

"You're starting to look nervous" Regina said to Fenix as she stopped in front of the door and because Fenix wasn't watching where she was going she ran straight into Maleficent.

"Opfh" Fenix said before she landed on her ass.

"Are you okay?" Maleficent asks helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Fenix blushed Fenix could hear Regina chuckle as she opened the door.

"Izzy, Crissy" Fenix squealed and ran inside to her friends and they all tackled each other and landed on the floor giggling.

"It's been so long" Fenix said giving an over dramatized sigh.

"It's been like two days" Regina sighed

"In other words like forever" Crissy laughed everyone in the room ended up chuckling.

"You all better get going classes are going to start up soon" Regina said trying to kick the girls and Henry out.

"Dude if you wanted us out so you can be with lover girl all you had to do was ask" Fenix said sticking her tongue out in the process.

"Lover girl?" Emma asked

"Yeah Regina is head over heels in love with" Fenix started but all of a sudden Regina tackled her.

"Really" Fenix said trying to push her older sister off her.

"Don't tell her" Regina begged

"I wasn't going to now get your fat ass off me before I do" Fenix said

"I can't believe we are almost finished collage and you still haven't told her how you feel Fenix" Izzy sighed helping her friend stand up.

"Well it's not like I can tell her" Fenix huffed

"Well you could" Crissy said

"I'm not telling her" Fenix sighed and grabbed her bags.

"But you're in love with her she has to know, if you don't tell her I will" Izzy said narrowing her eyes at her friend. Fenix just ignored her friends and walked out.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she walked up beside Regina.

"Well Fenix has a huge crush on Maleficent" Regina told Emma.

"She does" Maleficent smiled from behind Regina.

"Opps, okay don't tell her I told you she will kill me, I am going to be in so much shit, what do I" Regina started panicking but stopped when she felt a soft pair of lips against hers.

"Calm down that's what you are going to do" mumbled Emma and then grinned.

Regina just stood there with wide eyes.

"I've been waiting forever to do that you know" Emma smirked

"That means you won't mind doing it again then" Regina mumbled as the shock wore off. Emma smiled and brought their lips together once more. This time Regina kissed her back, when they broke apart both where smiling like teenage girls.

Soon all the other teachers where filing in and soon enough the ball rang, the girls made their way to their homeroom.

"So what do you have today?" Izzy asked her two friends.

"First I have Spanish with my mother, then I have Art with Mal, lunch, PE with Emma, Drama with Cruella and then Dance with Red" Fenix smiled

"Yeah I have Spanish, and art first up and then lunch then I have science and History and then I have last I have Marine" Crissy smiled. Soon the girls made their way to their home room where they found out announcements for the day the bell goes and the girls are on their way to their 1st class which is Spanish.

"Hola clase y bienvenida por favor tome asiento y vamos a empezar" Cora smiled  
(hello class and welcome please take a seat and we will start)

The class took their sits and they waited patiently for the next instructions

"Hoy estamos trabajando en una asignación Quiero que todos ustedes a escribir un ensayo de tres páginas sobre uno de estos temas" Cora smiled and looked at Fenix.  
(Today we are working on an assignment I want every one of you to write a three page essay on one of these topics)

"Oh god" Fenix muttered

"número uno alguien que usted ama el número dos a alguien que ha hecho un impacto en su vida y el número tres de su"  
(number one someone you love number two someone that has made an impact on your life and number three your past)

"ahora voy a estar recogiendo un tema para ti y quiero que todos ustedes lo inicia hoy" Cora smiled and she started to call each student out and told them the topic.  
(Now I will be picking the topic for you and I want you all to start it today)

Fenix was doing someone she loves, Crissy was doing someone that has an impact on her life and Izzy was doing her past. The girls quickly went to work. The bell rang forty five minutes later. Justin time as the girls finished their work and handed it in.

"I can't wait to read it" Cora smiled sweetly at Fenix.

Next was Art and Fenix couldn't wait to get to get there.

"Someone is a little eager" Crissy laughed

"I love art" Fenix blushed

"I'm pretty sure it's you Art teacher you love" Izzy teased

"You guys are so mean" Fenix pouted.

The girls made it to the room just in time and walked to their normal seats.

"Good morning girls" Maleficent smiled

"Morning Miss Fire" The girls said in unison with a blushing Fenix.

"Oh Fenix can I speak with you after class please" Maleficent smiled

"Uhh yeah sure" Fenix said stuttering.

"It's nothing bad" Mal reassured her Fenix still couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. Crissy looked between the two and she had an idea of what was going to be said, she gave Fenix a slight push.

"Oh right" Fenix blushed and chuckled nervously as she took her seat.

"Class today we are going to paint a portrait of someone who has changed our life" Mal smiled

"Oh por causa mierda que tienes que tener sangre bromeando en serio todo el mundo está conspirando hoy en mí" (oh for fuck sake you have got to be bloody kidding me seriously is everyone ganging up today on me) Fenix said to herself in Spanish. Of course everyone turned and looked at her confused apart from Maleficent who raised her eyebrow and her friends who gave her a weird look at what she said.

Fenix sighed and went to work. Fenix knew she couldn't just draw and paint the one person so she did 6 people in the one picture. She drew, Cora, Henry Sr, Regina, Crissy, Izzy and Maleficent. Fenix only got half way of painting her art project onto the canvas. She spent the first 20 mins drawing it on a piece of paper trying to work out where everyone will go. She then spent 30 mins putting on the canvas and then spent 15 mins painting and since she wanted it perfect she took her time so she only got, Cora, Henry and Regina done.

"Wow that looks amazing!" Crissy smiled

"Holy shit Fenix!" Izzy grinned

"It's not that good" Fenix blushed

"Are you kidding me Fenix that is amazing" Maleficent smiled

"Really" Fenix asked looking at her teacher.

"Really" Maleficent grinned

"Thanks" Fenix whispered

"Okay class I want you to all clean up that it for today" Maleficent yelled when the bell rang. Once everything was cleaned up and put it where it was meant to be. The girls told Fenix that they will be waiting at their normal spot for her.

"So you wanted to speak with me" Fenix asked

"Take a seat" Maleficent smiled and sat pulled up a chair.

"Okay promise me you won't go and do something stupid" Maleficent asked

"I promise" Fenix said seriously

"Regina accidently blurted out that you liked me and I wanted to tell you that it's okay because I like you to!?" Maleficent said really fast.

"Wait what?" Fenix asked surprised

"Did I just hear right?" Fenix asked with hope in her eyes.

"That I like you" Mal blushed

Fenix nodded.

"Then yes" Mal said blushing deeper. Fenix couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"But there is a problem, your my teacher and my sisters best friend" Fenix said looking heartbroken.

"It's okay, I have talked to the board and they have said its fine that you two are together" They heard a new voice Fenix head snapped around and saw her mum standing there.

"Wait what?! Why?" Fenix asked

"Because you two obviously feel very deep about each other everyone can see it even the board and they said its okay, your both adults and Regina can suck it up!" Cora laughed

"Thanks Ma" Fenix blushed

"Yeah thanks Cora" Maleficent smiled and blushed.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk" Cora smiled the biggest smile possible but when they were about to talk both Emma and Regina walked in. Both Maleficent and Fenix looked at them Fenix couldn't help but smirk.

"Sooooooo" Fenix grinned

"Don't even think about it" Regina warned

"Hey if you two wanted to have make out find a janitors closet like two teenagers." Fenix smirked.

"You're a little shit you know that" Regina said throwing a sponge at her sister.

"Why did Cora leave here with the biggest grin on her face" Emma asked and then both Mal and Fenix blushed.

"OMG YOU TWO ARE DATING ARENT YOU!" Emma squealed

"We were just talking about it before you two barged in" Mal said looking slightly annoyed.

"Why did you barge in anyway" Fenix asked

"Well I was looking for you because I kind of accidently blurted out that you like Mal and then I freaked out and Emma calmed me down" Regina rambled

"By taking you in the janitor's closet?" Fenix laughed

"You're so mean and No teachers lounge" Regina blushed

"I'm your sister I'm meant to make fun of you and about time Emma" Fenix smirked.

"As much as I love you Regina can you please leave, Fenix and I really need to talk" Mal asked

"Oh yeah sure I'll see you after lunch" Emma smiled and pointed at me.

"Yes Emma" Fenix sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you at after school okay Fenix and Mal" Regina smiled

"Okay" came the reply and finally they were able to talk.

"So Fenix would you like to go on a date with me" Mal asked

"Of course I would, I would love to" Fenix grinned

"Awesome, ever since I meet you I knew you were different from everyone else and the more I got to know you the more I fell for you" Mal confessed

"Me to" Fenix whispered. Before they could continue the convocation the bell went.

"I better let you go, I'll see you later?" Maleficent asked

"Of course" Fenix grinned grabbed her bag and ran towards her gym class.

"Hey where were you at lunch" Izzy asked since it was just those two in this class.

"Maleficent and I were talking" Fenix blushed

"About what" Izzy asked excitedly hoping it was what she was thinking.

"About us dating" Fenix whispered and Izzy couldn't help but squeal.

"Miss Swan" Miss Swan called out and that's all it took the whole class busted out laughing Fenix was on the ground in tears clutching her stomach.

"CANT BREATHE" Fenix said between laughing and small breathes. Emma and Izzy just stood there both with straight faces and then Emma let out a long sigh.

"Okay everyone calm down please" Emma called trying to calm the class but everyone kept laughed Cora then walked in to see what the noise is about.

"What in hell's name is going on in here" Cora shouted everybody froze. Nobody dared to move or breathe apart from Fenix of course.

"Izzy was being a sticky beak and then she squealed and Miss Swan yelled at Miss Swan" Fenix said trying to keep a straight face, but in the end she couldn't Cora ended up chuckling and shaking her head.

"You girls I swear are going to be the death of me" Cora laughed Fenix just had a big smile on her face. Emma let out a frustrated growl, Fenix bit her lip.

"Sorry" Fenix said trying to hide her grin Emma let out a long sigh.

"Hey don't blame me you said it" Fenix said in defense.

"Alright can we please just get back to the lesson otherwise you all can do laps" Emma said

"What no, that's not fair!" everyone called out Fenix opened her mouth to reply only to have Emma glare at her.

"Fenix Jade Mills, don't even think about it" Emma growled

"Oh someone sounds tough and scary" Fenix sassed

"Fenix shut up if I were you" Izzy hissed

"Why should I, I mean if she wants to continue" Fenix was saying

"Don't finish that sentence Fenix" Emma growled

"Oh that part where you are" Fenix was about to say it and Izzy tackled her to the ground.

"Stop seriously Fenix, I wouldn't piss her off" Izzy said

"Fenix you have just earned yourself a detention" Emma growled

"Uhh no I didn't" Fenix said and walked out of PE and on her way past the Drama room, she heard noises and looked through the door and saw the De Ville's going at It, Fenix just sighed and continued walking towards her mother's office and she knocked on the door and Cora opened up.

"Fenix, what are you" Cora asked and then a fuming Regina came storming towards the office.

"Fenix Jade Mills" Regina screamed

"What did you do when I saw you about 5 minutes ago everyone was laughing" Cora asked

"Nothing" Fenix shrugged

"You call treating Emma like shit nothing" Regina growled

"I did not, she was" Fenix started

"No, don't. I do not want to listen to it" Regina growled and got up in Fenix's face.

"If I ever hear you treating Emma like that again I will" Regina growled

"You will what" Cora asked

"I will hit her so hard" Regina growled

"You will not lay a hand on her" Cora roared Regina let out an animal like snarl.

"Regina Elizabeth Mills, you are a human not an animal" Cora growled while all this was happing Fenix slide away and ran home and started packing some clothes and a suit case and she left a note.

I'm sorry- Fenix

That's all it said before she got into her car and drove off. Fenix got to a hotel that was on the other side of the town and about an hour later her phone was beeping like crazy.

Izzy, Maleficent, Cora and Crissy all trying to call and text her. Fenix just sat on the bed thinking over everything her past, the present and now the future. She has such a hard and rough past and if it wasn't for Cora's love and kindness she wouldn't be here right now. Fenix doesn't regret what she did to Emma and she won't but she was hurt with what Regina said. Would Regina really hit her? Fenix just let out a sigh and laid on the bed. She soon fell asleep and woke up to a knock on the door, when she opened it she saw the one and only Henry Mills.

"Dad, what are you" Fenix started and Henry pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever leave please" Henry whispered and he held onto her as they cried Henry's phone went off and he answered it.

"Yeah I found her she was at the hotel yes" Henry said wiping his tears away.

"What's going on" Fenix mumbled

"When Cora, Regina and Mal, and Emma and your friends got home to our house they read the note that you left and have been trying to contact you. They went looking for you ever were well apart from here and your mother called me and I told her about the chip in your phone and it located you here so here I am to bring you home" Henry said

"I can't" Fenix said stepping back.

"What do you mean you can't" Henry asked

"Regina hates me, Emma does too and I caused Regina and Cora to have a huge argument. I just don't belong there" Fenix said wrapping her arms around herself. What she didn't know was she was on speaker. On the other side of the phone everyone heard what she was saying.

"What do you mean you don't belong, Fenix you belong with us" Henry said stepping towards her.

"I don't, and I can't go back," Fenix sobbed

"Sweetheart why don't you think you belong" Henry asked as he walked in and sat on the bed putting the phone down beside him, Fenix walked over towards him.

"Well you and Cora obviously know of my past" Fenix whispered

"I only know some details" Henry whispered

"Well when I was 3 my mother was never home. She was always away for work and well my dad, he would hit me and rape me until I was 5. I went to school one day and I came home telling my dad about this new girl and how we are going to be best friends and we will get married and everything. He beat the living shit out of me, I almost died," Fenix sobbed Henry stretched out his arm to grab Fenix to pull her into a hug she just stepped back and shook her head and carried on.

"He told me never to tell my mother, but me being 5 I didn't listen to him, I got excited because mum came home that day and I told her. My twin brother was having a bath at the time so my father tied my mother up and we walked up stairs where he forced me to watch him drown my twin brother. Then we went back down stairs where he bet me and raped me in front of my mother. She just sat there and did nothing she didn't cry... she didn't cry or scream for him to stop she just sat there." Fenix growled with tears rushing down her face she quickly whipped then not wanting her father to see her like this.

"Once he finished with me he went into the kitchen grabbed a knife and slit my mother throat and then he ran. I couldn't stop crying I crawled on to my mother lap and I cuddled into her. 3 days later the police came around and I got put in the foster system. The family before you guys took me in used me as their ashtray and I basically lived in the boot/trunk of their car. I was only aloud out to have a shower and sometimes eat, it's the reason I was a mute when I met you guys and you all helped me through it. You helped me come out of my shell and then Regina said she was going to hurt me and I couldn't stay I can't go through It again." Fenix fell to the ground crying Henry got up and pulled her in and didn't let go as the tears fell down his face. Everyone on the other line was also in tears. About half an hour to an hour later once the two calmed down Henry begged Fenix to come home and she gave in. The ride home was silent.

"We were still on the phone weren't we" Fenix asked

"Yes" Henry whispered

"So everyone heard" Fenix sighed

All Henry could do was nod. When they got back to the house Fenix sat in the car just a few more minutes just to figure out everything before she walked into the house. Once she did the first person that wrapped their arms around her was Emma. Fenix stood their confused, but she just let it happened next was Izzy, then Crissy and Regina was next.

"I'm so sorry" Regina cried Fenix didn't know what to do she has never seen Regina cry before.

"Uhh, it's fine" Fenix said and awkwardly pat her back. Next was Cora but she already knew everything so it was just a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very proud of you" Cora whispered before she let go.

Last but not least was Mal the two stood their staring at each other not knowing what to say or do Fenix could see she was completely broken.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" Fenix whispered breaking the silence and with that Maleficent grabbed Fenix by the cheeks and pulled her into a kiss which of course Fenix responded right away.

"You are so brave and strong" Mal whispered fresh tears rolling down her face.

"And I could never and would never leave you; I don't care how bad your past is" Mal whispered pulling Fenix into a hug. Fenix wrapped her arms around Maleficent and pulled her closer as they cried in each-other's arms. Once everyone seemed to calm down a bit they all gathered around to have dinner.

"Soooo I saw Ursula and Cruella going at it in the Drama room today" Fenix said causally everyone nearly choked on their drink or food and everyone looked at Fenix.

"What" Fenix shrugged and continued eating like it was no big deal.

"I just don't get why teachers can't wait till they get home to frick frack seriously is it that hard" Fenix asked Regina and Emma sat there blushing.

"Do I want to know who the other teachers where" Cora asked with an amused smile.

"So Maleficent when do you plan on taking Fenix on her first date" Regina smiled changing the topic both Fenix and Mal blushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Mal smirked

"And I'll make sure that If I ever do fuck Fenix that It will be at home and not the school" Maleficent smirked

"Haha bullshit" Regina smiled

"I know you and you would totally take Fenix in the art closet" Regina smirked this whole time Fenix was sitting there blushing and Cora was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

"Uh well I'm gonna go work on some assignments" Fenix said getting up from the table as red as a red apple and running upstairs to her room. Everyone at the table just chuckled; both Izzy and Crissy excused themselves to follow her. Half an hour later Maleficent walked up to tell Crissy and Izzy that they are going and to see what Fenix was really doing. When she got up there she noticed the girls sitting on the floor Fenix has paper everywhere.

"Uh do I even want to ask?" Maleficent chuckled

"It's for English, Math, Drama, and Music" Fenix sighed

"Fun" Maleficent chuckled

"Anyway, Crissy, Izzy you're going now" Mal nodded

"Okay, see you tomorrow Miss Fire, see you later Fenix" both girls called out as they ran down the stairs. Mal sat down next to Fenix who let out a huge sigh.

"Hey if you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so" Mal chuckled and went to stand up.

"No, please don't go I wasn't sighing at you" Fenix said and grabbed Mal's arm.

"I was kidding I wouldn't of gone anywhere" Mal laughed and kissed Fenix on the cheek. About half an hour later Maleficent came back down to let Fenix get back to work.

"Oh for fuck sake" Fenix yelled and then you could hear a huge bang. Regina, Cora, Mal and Henry all ran upstairs.

"What on earth was that" Cora asked as she threw open the door and on the other side of the room was Fenix's English book, and in the middle of the room sat Fenix with her arms cross and an annoyed look on her face. She also had pieces of paper around her and scrunched up papers over flowing her bin.

"That was my stupid English book, because my" Fenix grumbled

"Be careful what you say next about your teacher" Regina said

"My wonderful, amazing, beautiful, talented teacher, is making us do" Fenix said

"Aw thanks" Regina cooed Fenix just glared at her.

"Help please" Fenix said

"Okay" Regina smiled she went and grabbed the book and sat beside her sister. Maleficent went home while Cora and Henry went down stairs. They worked on it for the next hour and a half.

"So you're okay with me dating your best friend?" Fenix asked

"Of course, if I knew she liked you I would of pushed you two together ages ago" Regina smiled

"I'm sorry" Fenix said

"For what?" Regina asked confused

"For going off at your girlfriend" Fenix said biting her lip.

"And causing you and mum to fight" Fenix sighed

"Hey it's fine, Emma forgives you and so do I. I'm sorry I said I would hit you, I didn't know about your pass If I did I wouldn't of said it" Regina reassured her.

"So I was thinking of taking her on a date Friday night" Fenix blushed

"Ooo, do tell" Regina giggled

"Well, from what I gathered from knowing her for all these years. She likes dragons, Horror movies, walks along the beach, shopping, going to the spa, and pizza as well as fancy dinner or lunch dates" Fenix said

"Yeah?" Regina agreed

"So I was thinking of getting her a dragon necklace or bracelet and just have like pizza and a horror movie marathon, or take her out to a fancy dinner and then go for a walk along the beach" Fenix asked

"Okay so why not pick one and do one for the next date?" Regina suggested

"Yeah I guess, but what one would be best?" Fenix asked

"It's up to you, Fenix" Regina,

"I know" Fenix sighed

"Anyway I'm going to go get ready for bed. You should too, you've had a big day and we have school tomorrow" Regina smiled she gave her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay night" Fenix smiled and kissed her sisters cheek back and started packing up her stuff and headed to bed.

The next morning came and Fenix wore her ripped short shorts a black loose singlet (the one where the sides come down the bra area ones) with a dragon on it. She put her black flats on and left her hair down then added some light make up. She walked downstairs to find Cora and Regina sitting down just about to eat breakfast.

"I was wondering if you would come down stairs" Cora smiled

"So I hear you asking Maleficent out on the first date, I don't think she will be too happy with that" Cora laughed Fenix just smiled and sat down and ate her breakfast.

When they got to school Fenix walked straight towards Mal and asked her out. Maleficent was annoyed that Fenix asked first but agreed to do it anyway. She also loved Fenix's outfit she wore for her. The day went quickly for the girls and so did the week before anyone could blink it was Friday. Fenix kicked everyone out of the house for the night. Regina ended up going on a date with Emma and Cora and Henry went away for the weekend.

Around 6:00 Maleficent knocked on the door. Fenix just got out of the shower so she was soaking wet and just had a towel on when she answered the door.

"I hope you don't answer the door like that to everyone" Mal laughed and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"No only those who are special" Fenix winked "Let me get some clothes on"

"Or you could just stay like that" Mal smirked and shoved Fenix up against the closet wall and crashed their lips together. Maleficent kissed and sucked her way down Fenix's neck until she reached the pulse point where she sucked and bit hard. She wanted to leave a mark; she then ran her tongue over it.

"As much as I would love to, I don't fuck on the first date" Fenix smiled as she pushed Mal back but not without a kiss first. She put on a pair of undies and a baggy shirt and walked out.

"The pizza shouldn't be too much longer" Fenix grinned as walked into the lounge-room.

"So what's tonight's plan?" Mal asked

"Horror movie marathon and Pizza?" Fenix said biting her lip worried she made the wrong decision but Mal face lit up and she had a huge smile once they picked out the movies. Nightmare on Elm Street, the conjuring, Annabelle, Halloween, Sinister, chainsaw massacre and the Plague. Before they sat down the doorbell rang and Fenix went to answer it. It was the pizza guy and she paid him and walked back in with the pizza. After the pizza was finished they popped popcorn and finished the movie marathon. After they finished watching all the movies Mal suggested they go to bed. They made their way up to Fenix's room. They talked while they cuddled until they feel asleep. The girls woke up too, two people jumping on them.

"Get off" Fenix mumbled and rolled over.

"Oh no you don't, you gotta tell me how it went and why you have a hickey on your neck" Regina grinned and poked it.

"Go away Gina" Fenix whined

"Did you have sex?" Emma asked

"No we didn't" Mal said rubbing her eyes

"Then why does she have a hickey?" Emma said

"Because she answered the door in her towel soaking wet so I helped her dry up" Maleficent mumbled and sat up.

"Nooo" Fenix complain as Regina tickled her in the end Fenix was laughed and throwing her body around everywhere.

"Gina stop" Fenix giggled

"No" Regina laughed

"Mallllll help me" Fenix snorted Maleficent smirked as she started tickling Fenix with Regina and Emma joined in by this point. Fenix was squirming and laughed so hard she had tears running her face.

"Please stop I can't take anymore" Fenix laughed and they did.

"So mum and Dad have gone for the weekend what do you want to do" Regina asked the other 3 Fenix just shrugged and yawned.

"Well we could always go out tonight" Emma suggested

"Us 4 and Izzy and Chrissy?" Emma said clarifying. So Fenix called her to friends and invited them over for the day and night.

It was 8:00 when the girls started getting ready. Emma wore her famous Jeans, white tank top, red Leather jacket and boots.

Regina her famous black high heels and her black dress.

Maleficent wore her grey pant suit with high heels.

Crissy also wore jeans along with a nice shirt and flats.

Izzy wore a high waist skirt and a black button up shirt with boots.

Fenix wore her favorite black dress; it was short with long sleeved and backless. She wore her black heels that matched.

By the time they all finished getting ready it was about 11:00pm. They all piled into a car and headed out for the club. They did shots, drank and danced until closing time. It was 4:00am before they got home. Izzy and Crissy in the spare room, Emma and Regina in Regina's Room and Mal and Fenix in Fenix's room.

It wasn't until midday that everyone woke up. They all had a small lunch and curled up watching movie for the rest of the afternoon. Soon it was time for everyone to leave to go home. They knew Cora and Henry would be coming home soon.

"Okay so next Friday I'm taking you on a date" Mal said giving Fenix a kiss.

Fenix smiled and nodded as she watched Mal leave.

Fenix was still smiling when she went to have a shower. When she got out and dressed she found her parents where home with dinner. They ate dinner as they all talked about their weekend. After diner Fenix when upstairs to do some assignments and then went to bed.

The week flew by once again and soon it was the date Mal would pick what to do.

Where something causal- Mal

Fenix spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find the perfect something causal. She put on a simple blue and white beach dress with a pair of black flats. It was 5:30 when Maleficent picked up Fenix.

"You look beautiful" Mal smiled. She was in a black pair of jeans and a nice black button up shirt with a pair of nice flip flops.

"So what are we doing?" Fenix asked as she got into the car.

"It's a surprise sweetheart" Mal smiled and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"The beach?" Fenix said confused.

Mal bit her lip as she got out of the car and walked around the other side to open the car door. When Fenix got out she saw that there were beautiful fairy lights over a nice black and red blanket with a picnic basket on it.

"A Picnic?" Fenix smiled

"I hope it's alright?" Mal asked

"It's amazing" Fenix grinned as she sat down on the blanket. They ate their food and desserts watching the sunset go down. Mal smiled over at her girlfriend.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight" Mal grinned as she kissed Fenix on the lips.

"I did" Fenix mumbled into the kiss.

"Maybe we should head home" Mal smirked

"To mine or yours?" Fenix grinned

"Mine" Mal whispered and kissed Fenix one last time before cleaning up and putting the stuff in the car. They drove to Mal's house and when they got inside they walked upstairs.

"Mal" Fenix whispered as she entered the room where rose petals laid around the room.

"It's beautiful" Fenix smiled and turned around and gave Mal a passionate kiss. Mal slowly back Fenix towards the bed. Maleficent kissed her slowly but passionately as they took each-others clothing off piece by piece. They slowly touched and felt every spot and curve on each-others body. Mal straddled Fenix's hips and brought their lips together. Maleficent kissed and sucked down Fenix's neck making sure to leave a mark as she ran her fingers down Fenix's torso. She ran her fingers over Fenix's clit. Fenix thrust her hips and moaned at the touch. Then Mal inserted two fingers into Fenix and started to pump them in and out in and out slowly. Fenix reached her orgasm screaming Mal's name. Maleficent slowly brought her down from her high. Fenix then flipped them over and repeated what Maleficent did to her. After a few more rounds they fell asleep in each-other's arms. They spent the weekend together watching movies and cuddling and make sweet, sweet love. Monday came around faster than the women wanted to.

"So Fenix were where you all weekend?" Izzy asked

"Emma said she went around to your house and said she you weren't there?"

"I was with Maleficent" Fenix blushed

"Ohh" Crissy grinned and poked Fenix in the ribs.

"And what did you do all weekend?" Crissy asked

"Umm" Fenix blushed and bit her lip.

"We watched movies and cuddled" Fenix smiled and blushed.

"Uh huh" Crissy grinned

"What about you and Henry? Are you two together yet?" Fenix asked changing the subject.

"Uhh, no not yet" Crissy blushed and on cue Henry walked up.

"Hey everyone" Henry grinned

"Hey Henry" Fenix grinned

"Sooo Henry do you have a crush on anyone?" Fenix asked

"Fenix" Crissy blushed and hissed.

"Oh no please no" Izzy said

"What why not" Crissy said and then cleared her throat and blushed.

"Well I do yes why do you asked?" Henry asked

"Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Fenix asked innocently who earned a glare from both Izzy and Crissy.

"Haha how are you and Mal?" Henry asked this time Fenix was blushing.

"I heard you were at her house all weekend" Henry smirked.

"Yeah I was" Fenix blushed

"What did you do?" Henry asked

"Watched movies and cuddled" Fenix said biting her lip.

"Sure just movies and cuddling so the hickey on your neck and breast mean nothing at all" Henry smirked

"You are defiantly Emma's child" Fenix blushed then the bell went off.

"Got to go" Fenix said and ran away Izzy just chuckled and walked off.

"Hey Crissy can I talk to you for a second" Henry asked

"Uh sure" Crissy blushed

"I will be there in a second Izzy" Crissy called

"So uh I was wondering did you want to go out some time" Henry smiled

"Sure" Crissy grinned

"I will see you at lunch" Henry grinned and kissed Crissy on the cheek. The girl's day went fast and last they had Maleficent.

"Hey Miss" Izzy smirked and Fenix just blushed.

"Hey" Fenix smiled and gave a small wave Maleficent chuckled.

"Hey" Mal replied

"Nice Hickey" Crissy smirked

"Crissy" Fenix hissed and shoved her friend. Mal just blushed and cleared her throat.

"Just get into class Miss Swan and Miss Blackwater," Mal said and pointed inside the class room.

"And I want you two, to stay behind" Mal said as she walked in behind them.

"Yes Miss" they said in unison Fenix couldn't help but snicker Fenix managed to finish her painting today, it was time to go home.

"Did you want me to wait in the staffroom for you? Fenix smirked

"Yeah sure" The girls smiled

"Wasn't talking to you" Fenix chuckled

"Yes please darling" Mal grinned and gave Fenix a quick kiss. Fenix made her way to the staffroom and on the way saw the De Villes going at it in Marine room. Fenix just shook her head and smirked and waited in the staff room.

"So girls I get it, you are just having fun and all but there are some stuff that doesn't need to be said and I would like mine and Fenix private and sex life to stay private please" Mal asked

"Sure sorry miss" The girls said and they all made their way to the staffroom where Emma, Henry, Regina, Fenix and, Cora where waiting.

"Everything alright?" Cora asked

"Everything is fine" Mal smiled and walked towards Fenix went gave her girlfriend quick peck on the lips.

"Alright everyone, to my house" Cora smiled and that's how everyone spent the afternoon. Watching movies, cuddling and eating Chinese for dinner. Once Dinner and movies where over everyone went home and or to bed. Mal stayed at Fenix's that night they cuddled.

"I love you" Fenix smiled

"And I love you" Mal smiled

 **A/N OKAY SO IT'S FINISHED AND IT TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER TO DO I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER BUT IT'S DONE NOW**


End file.
